Lost Love
by weasel87
Summary: Falling In Love Is Easy. Getting Hurt By Love Is Hard. SongFic


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the Character's used they belong to J. K. Rowling, and I do not own the lyrics, they belong to Robyn.

**Dedicated to**: A friend because they like to read my stories, and it's their pairing they asked for.

* * *

I'm in my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this is my story.

You turned and walked away, like it was something you did to a friend. But we weren't just friends, we were lovers, you were my lover. I will love you till the end of time. But you've just walked away.

**_It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain_**

**_As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain_**

**_There'll be no last chance, I promise to never mess it up again_**

**_Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk_**

**_As I'm watching you walk away_**

Slowly I watch you walk back up to the castle, you leave me here by the Quidditch pitch, and we'd been playing a quick game, so we had time by ourselves without your friends being here.

**_And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head_**

**_And I remember every word you said_**

You told me you never loved me, and you could never love me. I think it had something else to do with, like your family, they never did agree. Or so you said.

**_It's a cruel thing, you'll never know all the ways I tried_**

**_It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside_**

I now have to also return to the Gryffindor tower, like nothing was wrong, "Why?" because no-one knew about us, not even my best friend Seamus Finnigan , "Why?" because you wouldn't allow it.

**_And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head_**

**_And I remember every word you said_**

**_That you never were and you never will be mine_**

**_No, you never were and you never will be mine_**

When we first made love, that was when you first told me, I was your soul mate, someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. I believed you, I even told my parents about you.

**_For the first time, there is no mercy in your eyes_**

**_And the cold wind's hitting my face, and you're gone_**

**_And you're walking away_**

Upon reaching the portrait hole to get back into the common room, I saw you with them, talking away, and slowing inside I am dying. You look at me, and I know deep down you love me, but your showing me hate, I run threw and up the stairs to 'our' dorm room.

**_And I am helpless sometimes, wishing's just no good_**

**'_Cause you don't see me like I wish you would_**

**'_Cause you never were and you never will be mine_**

**_No, you never were and you never will be mine_**

Every night while I lay in bed, I wish you'll change your mind and crawl into my bed, while the rest sleep, but before I could even think of sleeping I hear, your snore, and I know I shouldn't be wishing on these things.

**_There's a moment to seize every time that we meet_**

**_But you always keep passing me by_**

**_But you never were and you never will be mine_**

I was already outside transfiguration, when you walked up with them. You walked straight passed me without even looking at me, and into the room, I keep hoping for a quick glance from your direction but it's like I never was there.

**_I saw you at the station_**

**_You had your arm around, what's her name_**

**_She has on that scarf I gave you_**

**_And you got down to tie her laces_**

We had finally reached platform 9 and ¾'s, and I saw you get off the train; you were holding her hand, like what we had meant nothing. I feel another part of me crumble in two.

**_You never were and you never will be mine_**

**_No, you never were and you never will be mine_**

**'_Cause you never were and you never will be mine_**

**_No, you never were and you never will be mine_**

Really looking now, I see how happy she really makes you, and realise I never truly had you to myself she always had you.

**_There's a moment to seize every time that we meet_**

**_But you always keep passing me by_**

**_No, you never were and you never will be mine_**

I walk past, and whisper 'goodbye my love'. With that I was gone, never too look back it would hurt too much.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first SongFic :)

Appreciate all feedback. KayThanks


End file.
